<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Toy by Weesnaw0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647119">My Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weesnaw0/pseuds/Weesnaw0'>Weesnaw0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dildos, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weesnaw0/pseuds/Weesnaw0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been in a relationship for a few years now, and with Levi being busy more often than not, Eren is often times left alone at home; leading to some "Eren alone time" as he calls it. </p>
<p>One day, when Levi leaves work early to surprise Eren, he gets surprised instead when he walks into their room to find his boyfriend in a very scandalous and intimate position.</p>
<p>-Or the one where Levi comes home to see Eren with his new toy, making Levi jealous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooooo, this is my first work and I would appreciate ci structive criticism greatly. I usually write self inserts with my friend but I decided to go back to my old roots of writing porn even though I'm not good at it. So please enjoy this train wreck of a fan fiction as I try to be a better writer 🙃</p>
<p>Also- Eren and Levi are both adults in this, you can imagine Eren however you want, whether he has long or short hair. I live for both bottom Levi and Eren but I'm somehow better at writing bottom Eren for no reason whatsoever so if this isn't your cup of tea then don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi sighed as he parked in his and Eren's driveway, grabbing the gift he had gotten Eren on his way home. There was no special holiday or birthday coming up, Levi just wanted to apologize for not being home as often as he used to.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He locked his car and made his way up the gravel path - which he hated with a passion, but Eren loved the gravel path, so Levi dealt with it. There wasn't anything Levi wouldn't do for Eren, constantly proving it by being the best boyfriend he could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi finally made it up to their door, kicking the bits of gravel beneath his shoes so he didn't track them inside. Finally free from the irritating gravel, Levi opened the door, expecting Eren to be on the couch watching a movie, or making a snack in the kitchen, only for his boyfriend to not be there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eren?" He called out, thinking Eren might just be doing laundry, or in the bathroom. After no response, Levi took his shoes off and neatly placed them on the shoe rack by the door, setting his keys in the bowl and taking his blazer off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way up the stairs, trying to hear where Eren was. With no such luck, Levi decided Eren must be in their room. So, with a sigh, Levi continued his ascent up the hardwood stairs, grimacing at the slight creaks he made as he went up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was busy with his thoughts as he walked, thinking about his latest meeting which didn't end as badly as he thought it would, and thinking about what him and Eren could do for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we can go out to eat somewhere. I haven't taken him anywhere nice recently, maybe to that nice Italian place he really likes. Or we can just order in and watch that show he wanted me to watch, The Arrow? Its sounds- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a muffled, and needy moan that came from Levi and Eren's room. Levi furrowed his brows as he walked up to the door. He gently placed his ear against the door, hoping it was just Eren in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, he didn't hear anyone else other than Eren which was a good sign. Not that he would think Eren would do that, he has more trust in his boyfriend than that, but sometimes he can't help but worry that hes only temporary to Eren, (no matter how many times Eren has hit Levi upside the head for thinking such things). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi continued to listen to Eren's moans through the door, the thought of what Eren was doing causing multiple reactions. First and foremost he was getting hot and bothered just thinking about Eren in any position, and secondly, he was feeling agitated. Couldn't he wait until Levi got home? Apparently not, as the moans continued to grow in volume and number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without any hesitation, Levi opened the door to their room,causing Eren to gasp as Levi walked through the door to see Eren with a bright green dildo stuffed deep into his hole, Eren's face red from the exertion, puffs of air leaving his bitten lips, and his hair a sweaty mess. He was on his hands and knees, his left hand holding him up while his right was on the base of the dildo. From what Levi could tell, Eren had been at it for a while now, probably without orgasm as his cock was red and throbbing, the head leaking precum and slightly purple from his lack of orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Levi," he gasped for air as he noticed his boyfriend staring with hungry eyes, taking in everything he saw right before him. Eren gulped as he sat up, tears forming at his eyes from the constant abuse to his prostate that just didn't work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Levi," he gasped again, a small whine coming from his lips as he creeped forward, the dildo still lodged in his hole as Levi thought of what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just couldn't wait till I got home, huh Eren?" He asked, an amused look on his face as Eren huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need your dick Levi, I tried getting off but it wouldn't work and I hate you for that, ruined it for me," he said, glaring at his boyfriend who laughed lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't hate me for it, just means you're all mine forever," he said, loosening his tie with one hand and setting the gift down on a table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can hate you if I want. This thing doesn't do it for me anymore," Eren replied with a sharp glare, Levi smirking in thought.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then, I think you would like what I got you then," he said, motioning towards the gift that was sat on their dresser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to open a gift right now Levi, I want your dick, in me, ASAP," Eren said, flopping down on the bed as Levi walked closer, still on his hands and knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, and what should I do about this?" The raven asked, gripping the base of the dildo and twisting it. Eren writhed on the bed, groaning deeply as it pressed against his abused prostate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it out, please," he begged, arching his back as Levi continued to twist and pull on the silicone toy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet I could make you come untouched, you're just that needy," Levi commented, finally pulling the dildo free with a pop, Eren moaning as he felt empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please Levi, you have to fuck me, please," Eren continued to beg, having a hard time keeping his bearings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me take my time with you baby," he mumbled, his hands exploring the wide expanse of Eren's ass, squeezing the fat every which way while kissing up and down Eren's body. If Levi could kiss, squeeze, and hold Eren's body all day everyday, he would, no doubt about it. Always worshipping Eren's body like a deity worships a god. There could be a religion based on Eren's body alone, which Levi would be the only one allowed to participate in the religion, but that's besides the point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi leaned over Eren's lean, yet toned body, kissing his shoulder blade. The caramel skin flexed under Levi's touch, small muscles spasming from the kisses and nips at his sensitive skin. The raven's tongue glided easily and smoothly over Eren's skin, dipping into divots and tracing every scar and stretch mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's back arched as Levi got lower and lower, his tongue finding the small dimples on Eren's back, right above his tailbone, leaving Eren a writhing mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk, Levi pulled away from Eren's divine body for a moment, leaving one last kiss on Eren's back as he snaked his left hand down to Eren's hole, his middle finger slowly plunging into Eren. His right hand going towards the brunette's neglected dick, still leaking and red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one of Levi's hands fisting Eren's cock and the other plunging in and out of his ass, Eren was a babbling mess, tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving shiny trails in their wake as Eren got closer to orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please Levi, I need it so bad," Eren slurred out, slightly drooling as Levi massaged and prodded at Eren's slick walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to come on my fingers, I know that's what you need," Levi's voice deep and gravelly, making Eren whine and push back on Levi's fingers and hand, moans and curses spewing from his mouth as he comes hard. His release covering their bedsheets and Levi's hand, Levi slightly grimacing at the feeling, but letting it go soon after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi continued his ministrations, constantly rubbing against Eren's abused prostate, making the younger whine loud, trying to push away from the oversensitivity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Levi, I can't," he mumbled, his cock still hard and red from Levi's constant touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can," Levi reassured him easily and smoothly, kissing Eren's shoulder gently as he removed his fingers from Eren's slick hole. He got up from his kneeling position, standing up and taking his shirt off. Eren turned around and laid on his back, wanting to watch Levi as much as possible. Levi of course, noticed Eren staring at him, smirking as he side eyed the brunette who was played out perfectly on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what you see?" He asked slyly, Eren biting his lip with a nod, his eyes fogged with lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurry up," he urged, desperate for Levi's touch once again. Levi laughed lightly, folding his dress shirt and pants up and placing them mostly on their dresser next to Eren's present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't rush me," he said, Eren whining and squeezing his legs together as it became uncomfortable to have an erection for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Eren could reply, Levi was now between his legs, wrapping Eren's legs around his waist as Levi's now released member prodded at Eren's entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, hurry up please," Eren said again, adding "please" his time, hoping it would persuade Levi. Levi hummed as he watched Eren writhe silently, his hands rubbing his chest, with his fingers stopping every once in a while to pinch his sensitive and tender nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever my prince asks if me he shall receive in due time," Levi said, Eren rolling his eyes as Levi smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince wants your dick. And if he can't have it, then he knows a perfectly good neighbor that would be willing to-" he was stopped in his tracks by Levi who pushed Eren's legs against his body slightly, causing the tip of his dick to easily enter Eren's loose and pliant body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? Is the prince sure? Because I remember not even fifteen minutes ago </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were telling me how I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex for you because </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one </span>
  </em>
  <span>is as good as I'll ever be," he seethed, continuing to push onto Eren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wouldn't say he's possessive, but Eren would. Thankfully, he found it cute most of the time, other times, like right now, he found it absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi began to set a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Eren easily, hitting his prostate harshly, causing Eren to gasp every time. Levi smirked at this, knowing Eren could never go to someone else, hell, he couldn't even get off on his own without Levi, how could he depend on someone besides him to satisfy Eren?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet you like that, huh, like being told you're wrong," he huffed out, Eren clenching down on Levi slightly when he heard Levi's rough voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, love it," Eren mumbled out, grabbing onto the older's shoulder as he was roughly fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of Levi being in him was euphoric. The best way Eren could describe the feeling was finally finding something you've been missing your entire life. He loved feeling full of Levi, he could never get enough of it, and Levi knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was getting rocked up the bed at this point, his head inches away from hitting the bed frame. The sound of the frame hitting the wall was loud and very prominent, giving up on trying to stop it since they live in their own house now and can do whatever they want. So if they want to have loud, bed breaking sex, then they will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo</span>
  <span>u close Eren? Gonna come again?" Levi asked as he rocked in and out of Eren, his hand wandering Eren's exposed and sweaty chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded, feeling another orgasm coming fast. He groaned deeply, arching his back slightly as Levi changed his pace, going deeper than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, you feel so good," Levi mumbled, speeding up once again, slamming into Eren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point, Eren came again. His moaned and whined, his body spasming as he reached his second and final climax of the night, the feeling of Levi continuing to thrust as he rode out his own high.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's that, I accidentally lost the first one I wrote so I rewrote it and gave up towards the end, but anyways there ya go</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>